Discussion utilisateur:WolfIce
300px Bienvenue sur ma page de discussion ! Je suis WolfIce, Administrateur à votre service! N'hésitez pas à laisser un message si jamais : *Vous avez des suggestions *Vous avez besoin d'un renseignement ou besoin d'une aide quelconque *Vous avez un problème *Ou tout simplement une question N'oubliez pas de signer vos messages avec les 4 tildes ~ ! ----- «★» [[User:WolfIce|''WolfIce]] ----- ''Les meilleurs moments ne servent qu'à être regrettés... Voila Voila X___x... J'ai tout supprimé les joueurs "inutiles" .Les autres non-approfondies,je te laisse mettre "ébauche" sur leur age respectives X___x... Si je l'ai ai pas supprimé,c'est qu'ils ont une "histoire" qui n'est pas encore mise ^^'... Je vais regarder si il n'y a rien d'autre d'inutile ^^. Aaah,ça donne un coup de frais au wiki ^^! PS:Si c'est marqué que ce n'est pas supprimé,c'est normal.Il faut juste le temps que le site "comprenne" qu'ils sont bel et bien enlevés et qu'il doit les enlever des listes des jouerus Greed Island. Jolsma août 2, 2014 à 16:54 (UTC) Nen de la Transfo è.é?Moi,c'est la Matérialisation ^^! Attends un peu...ça veut dire que tu me mens de tant en tant è.é?!*s'éloigne par sécurité* Jolsma août 2, 2014 à 18:14 (UTC) Mais c'est super,ça è.é! Jolsma août 3, 2014 à 11:52 (UTC) Page d'accueil Dis,WolfIce,j'ai remarqué que notre page d'accueil n'est pas très attrayante (Il faut le reconnaitre T_T).Il n'y aurait pas un moyen de créer un modèle pour les personnages principaux,sur la page d'accueil ^^'? Jolsma août 3, 2014 à 13:12 (UTC) Bon,d'accord,je lui demanderais^^! Jolsma août 3, 2014 à 14:06 (UTC) Piyon Tiens,tiens,t'es maintenant interessé par Piyon :B? Faut dire,en ce moment,elle m'obsède aussi,dès que je vois un lapi ,je pense immédiatement à elle xD!Bref '-'.... Oui,j'avais remarqué ^^. Jolsma août 5, 2014 à 13:45 (UTC) Ah bon :o?Quoi donc :o? Jolsma août 8, 2014 à 10:45 (UTC) Coucou mon vieux !! ^^ alors, ça va ? envie d'un autre dessin ? ^-^Lyria-chan (discussion) août 9, 2014 à 10:30 (UTC) Prends ton temps bro ! ^-^ Lyria-chan (discussion) août 9, 2014 à 12:00 (UTC) C'est super,ça ^-^! Jolsma août 9, 2014 à 12:48 (UTC) J'ai survolé(dsl ^^') ,ça m'a pas l'air mal du tout :D! Jolsma août 9, 2014 à 12:55 (UTC) Ok, ça marche ! ^-^ <-----*sent qu'elle va galèrer* Lyria-chan (discussion) août 9, 2014 à 18:55 (UTC) ... mmh...je galère un peu pour dessiner les mecs ^^" et en plus j'ai quelque requètes à gèrer, des model en 3D, d'autres dessins, des tutos aux cas où ect...et sans compter ce que j'ai I.R.L..-.-' mais tkt, je gère ^^' sinon ça va ? ^^ Lyria-chan (discussion) août 11, 2014 à 17:40 (UTC) Merci ^-^! Jolsma août 13, 2014 à 10:22 (UTC) Vacances En fait,je serais en vacances de Samedi au mercredi suivant(pas celui qui suit,le prochain^^).Donc,je te laisse surveiller le wiki pendant cette durée,d'accord ^^? Jolsma août 14, 2014 à 08:26 (UTC) Oui,oui,j'en supprime quelqu'unes que je trouve inutile ^^'... Mais j'ai eu tort de pas t'en avoir parlé plus tôt ,désolée^^'... Jolsma août 14, 2014 à 13:12 (UTC) j'te jure ! tu me fais flipper, des fois, toi x'D J'aime vraiment pas faire un bide Lyria-chan (discussion) août 15, 2014 à 18:59 (UTC) Efforts Merci ,c'est vrai que là,à ta place,j'aurais fait un mégà coup de stress xD! PS:Ah bon ^-^?Je regarde pas souvent du côté tchat,mais ça doit être super ^^!Cela veut dire que le wiki prend en influence è.é!!En plus,j'ai remarqué que beaucoup plus de gens s'inscrivent en ce moment è.é!C'est le fruit de nos efforts è.é! Jolsma août 15, 2014 à 20:26 (UTC) Badge Hey ! Bonne nouvelle ^-^!Il y a du réseau ^-^!Je vais pas venir beaucoup,hein ^^'.... En fait,j'ai pensé à un moment de supprimer les badges de connexion(Tu sais,les badges que tu gagnes si t'es connecté autant de jours...).Pourquoi? 1)Euh,rester 365 jours sur le wiki,c'est impossible O.O... 2)Parfois,on se connecte,mais faut faire une modif' pour l'avoir dans le compteur O.o Voilà ^-^!Qu'en penses-tu (J'avais une autre raison mais je l'ai oubliée T.T) Jolsma août 18, 2014 à 08:26 (UTC) Les cookies, c'est bon =D ! Bonjouuuur Monsieuuuur ! Vos cookies sont un vrai régaaal ^o^ !! Woudu c'est la crise Ginette ! YOOOOOOOOOOO 8D ! Merci de m'avoir si bien accueillie =D ! Je ferais de mon mieux sur ce Wikia =D ! Sache que tu ne dois en rien me remercier =D ! Caaaar..je ne l'ai pas modifié XD ! Je peux pas, Le texte est protégé apparemment =o ! Dommage, j'aimerais vraiment changer le French Zéro de Gogolle Traduc en FRENCH TOUR EIFFEIL 8D !! KAMéAHMéAAAAH OOuOO (j'ai quatres yeuuux)......désolée ^^" ! Bref, alors oui j'ai une queseuteuion =D ! à la fin de mon message, je dois mettre ma signature... c'est à dire mon pseudo quoi c'est ça =D ? Et aussi à quoi servent les discussions et les billets de blog et tout ça XD ?? Merci d'avance de tes réponses mon ami et n'oublie pas : Dans la vie...rien ne se perd...rien ne se créée.....TOUT SE TRANSFORME >8D ! Cordialement =) ! Le GRAND MUGUL 8D !!! (discussion) août 18, 2014 à 10:05 (UTC)Le GRAND MUGUL 8D !!! thumb|Coucou, Moi c'est Crazy Pig =D ! D'accord,d'accord,c'était une idée comme ça,c'est tout ^^'.... Jolsma août 18, 2014 à 10:24 (UTC) Gros fail de ma part XD ! Ah....c'est pas grave XD !!! J'ai l'habitude x) ! Merci beaucoup la tienne aussi =D ! Par contre, j'ai une question....pourra-tu y répondre Jean-Pierre :B ?? La dîte question est..... vous le saurez......au prochain épisode XD ! Ji rigole voyonnns x) ! Alors my question is : Pourquoi je peux pas modifier la page de Kirua Zoldik =o ? Pourquoi la page est protégée pour qu'on puisse pas la modifier :L ? Merci de d'avance de ta réponse =D et bonne journée/soirée/matinée XD !!! Le GRAND MUGUL 8D !!! (discussion) août 19, 2014 à 11:58 (UTC) Kéké LaGlisse d8L !! Oh les méchants T^T ! Pourquoi s'en prendre à Kéké =° ?? C'est de la discrimination OXO !! Merci pour l'info grand petit loup des bois >=D ! Je vais essayer de modifier =D ! Cassos ♪♫ ! Le GRAND MUGUL 8D !!! (discussion) août 19, 2014 à 19:27 (UTC) Oui,je serais là ^-^! PS:Oui,il est pas mal ^^! Jolsma août 20, 2014 à 18:33 (UTC) Kirua Comme je te l'avais promis, je voulais m'occup de la page de Killua (je start) sauf qu'elle est bloquée. Alors, je voulais te demander de réduire ou d'enlever la protection et je te dirais quand j'aurai fini stp. Ze Chaøsnyx (discussion) août 23, 2014 à 11:51 (UTC) S'lut ^^! Je te passe juste un petit coucou,comme t'es connecté ^^... Jolsma septembre 6, 2014 à 12:45 (UTC) Toi aussi,t'as envie d'atomiser la plupart de tes profs *.*?Alors,bienvenue dans le club x)! Oui,ça va et toi ^^? Jolsma septembre 6, 2014 à 19:09 (UTC) Nouvelles Oui ça va ^^ Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 10, 2014 à 11:14 (UTC) Bien sûr,où puis-je le lire :)? Jolsma septembre 21, 2014 à 13:20 (UTC) D'accord,je suis plutôt d'accord,mais quelque chose me pertube ^^: Un moment,dans les règles d'administrateurs,il parle du wiki One piece U.U.Et ça donne les bureaucrates de One piece aussi ^^'.... Jolsma septembre 21, 2014 à 13:29 (UTC) Ok ^^. Jolsma septembre 21, 2014 à 14:13 (UTC) Partenariat Salut ^^! Je viens de recevoir une demande de partenariat de la part de Matauf,pour le wiki Yu-Gi-Oh!.Je te colle le petit paragraphe qui m'a écrit : Étant donné que nos 2 wikis traitent du thème d'un manga, j'aurai aimé savoir si vous seriez intéressés par un partenariat entre ces derniers. Le wiki YGO a été créé le 6 Juin 2013. Il possède à l'heure actuelle 3980 pages et fait parti des 20 plus gros wiki francophones (nombre en hausse chaque jour). Nous possédons une communauté comportant une douzaine de contributeurs mais une trentaine d'utilisateurs actifs. C'est un wiki membre de la CAMAW qui utilise régulièrement le Tchat, le forum, Wikia Map et plein d'autres fonctionnalités, et se caractérise particulièrement par son système de grade inédit et ses "animations et jeux" réguliers. Voilà^^.Je lui ai dit que j'étais plutôt favorable mais que j'attendais ta réponse. Et je lui ai aussi dit que si tu acceptais,que tu allais lui laisser un message,pour parler un peu du partenariat(Comme tu t'y connais un peu plus que moi ^^'...) Jol'Jol' Ah bon è.é?C'est qui ceux qui manquent è.é? Jolsma septembre 26, 2014 à 16:15 (UTC) Ah,d'accord è.é!Mais juste une question : La CAMAW,c'est l'assocation des wiki parlant des mangas les plus célèbres,c'est ça? Jolsma septembre 27, 2014 à 16:48 (UTC) Oui,un peu,mais merci ^^! Jolsma septembre 28, 2014 à 19:49 (UTC) Bonjour :) Bonjour! :) Bonjour à toi, mon (futur) pseudonyme est Koogers17, et je suis contributrice du wiki. Amie (j'espère) avec DarkAngel1204 et Jolsma, DarkAngel m'a appris qu'en chat en direct, intéressé par nos "personnages inventés", tu avais dit que tu en créerais "peut-être" un. C'est peut-être un peu impulsif, mais... Vas-yyy!! Crées-en un, s'il te plaît, ce sera vraiment plaisant!! Cela va être drôle! Je t'en prie!! <:O Je voudrais vraiment que tu en crées un (on pourra t'épauler...)! Comme Jolsma, tu es un admin, j'admets que tu es souvent assez occupé, mais ce serait vraiment amusant et plaisant... Si tu acceptes, tu peux lire le profil de DarkAngel, Jolsma ou le mien pour t'inspirer. :) Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu mon message et aie une bonne journée très très très très ensoleillée~~!! 109.9.17.235 octobre 4, 2014 à 13:55 (UTC) Bon,ben,euh...salut ^^'...Je sais pas quoi dire,euh....Bon,j'avoue,Koogers m'a obligée à te demander à faire un perso(Mais je veux bien avouer que je ne suis pas contre U.U),donc,euh....tu veux bien faire un perso,please >.J'étais tout seul au monde... T-T Merci de m'avoir envoyé un message Oh ok je vois xDD!! En fait, moi, j'ai cinq persos qui passent l'examen en même temps que le tien, alors je me demandais si je pouvais l'inclure parmi les "relations" de mes persos (c'est Yû, Aguri, Hiroya, Ariake et Momo) ou encore raconter leurs épreuves et t'inclure dedans... Bref, voilà ^^! Oui, par exemple, je pourrais t'inclure dans un des one-shots centrés Yû/Aguri ou Hiroya/Ariake/Momo par exemple ^^! Je trouve que ce serait une bonne idée ^^! Tu pourrais approfondir tes techniques de nen, s'te plaît, pour le one-shot (au cas où) ^^? Si tu veux pas/t'as pas la tête à le faire ben je m'en passerais, j'aimerais pas trop t'en demander ^^"... Au fait c'est Miyuki et Haruki (mes persos). Tu les trouves comment? :D (La colo est foirée mais bon TT ^^") Et là c'est les jumeaux Yû/Aguri par Kiruaruka! Ils sont chous nan? :D Voilà voilà~~! :D (C'était un long message dis donc XD ^^") 109.9.3.171 octobre 20, 2014 à 20:43 (UTC) Ca t'embêterait de lire mes one-shots pour me donner ton avis ^^"? Si c'est pas trop demander, parce que je sais qu'ils sont longs ^^"... Y'en a un Spécial Halloween! :D Je compte en faire un Spécial Noël aussi ^^!! 109.9.3.171 octobre 20, 2014 à 20:49 (UTC) Vraiment? :DDD Merci beaucoup ^^!!! Ah mais nan, c'est pas ça! xD Ils passent l'examen la même année que toi, un an avec Gon et les autres, et deviennent aussi des hunters ^^!! En gros, voilà quoi, ils sont candidats et ont réussi comme toi ^^! (C'est plutôt chelou de voir un gamin de 4 ans passer l'examen XD) 109.9.3.171 octobre 20, 2014 à 20:59 (UTC) Bonjour. Salut! Um.... J'ai lu le profil de ton perso. C'est pas mal! C'est même très bien! Est-ce que Titou à un lien avec nos perso? Juste pour savoir. En tout cas. Passe une bonne soirée! ^^ DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 20, 2014 à 23:07 (UTC) de rien ! ça va bientôt arriver, patience ! Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 21, 2014 à 12:31 (UTC) Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas? Je suis énervante? DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 21, 2014 à 22:30 (UTC) ^^ Ah ok! ^^ DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 22, 2014 à 21:24 (UTC) Peut être une idée! Salut! Um... J'ai parlé du délire que je fais avec Koogers, Jolsma et Kiruaruka à mon amie et finalement, elle a decider de se créé en preso HxH! On est en train de faire une communauté là? O.O XD Dans le fond, son perso est une Hunter aussi et donc j'avais pensé que vous auriez pu passer l'examen Hunter en même temps! C'est une bonne idée? DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 24, 2014 à 22:22 (UTC) Yo ! ça va mon pote ? Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 26, 2014 à 19:39 (UTC) Merci ^^! Merci beaucoup ^^! Je vais tâcher d'envoyer plus de messages longs pour "moins de gaspillage". De plus, je tâcherai d'aller sur le chat de temps en temps. Pour nos fanfictions, que devons-nous faire? Et est-ce que si je me mets à modifier quelques pages, dans le tout, tu seras assez satisfait? U__U Koogers17 (discussion) octobre 27, 2014 à 10:03 (UTC) ... Je comprends pas vraiment... J"y "colle" le profil de mon personnage? Ah ouais, le blog de Kiruaruka, j'avais zappé. Mais les blogs de ce wiki marchent comment? C'est pas toi qui te plaignais qu'il n'y avait que deux personnes qui modifiaient alors que nous étions sur un wiki? Ok, je modifierais quand l'envie me prendra Koogers17 (discussion) octobre 27, 2014 à 10:10 (UTC) Bon désormais on évitera de faire trop de conversation (encore désolé ToT). Pour les fanfictions et les fanarts on a le forum et le blog que j'ai créé mais pour nos persos on fait comment ? On les laisse sur notre profil ? ^^' Kiruaruka (discussion) octobre 27, 2014 à 10:15 (UTC) Chose promise, chose due ! voilà ton cadeau ! Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 27, 2014 à 15:11 (UTC) le CCCW Salut ^^! Dis,Matauf m'a fait une proposition.Il nous a proposé de nous rejoindre au CCCW ^^.Avant de lui donner une réponse définitive,je voulais ton avis.Voilà le lien ,avec plus de détails : http://fr.yu-gi-oh.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:19637 Voilà ^^.Qu'en penses-tu ?Si tu as besoin de plus d'informations,contacte-le ^^. Aide aux administrateurs de wikia Bonjour, Je suis Gguigui1, assistant francophone. Récemment, nous tournons dans les wikias francophones pour demander si les administrateurs ont besoin d'aide sur leur wikia. Ainsi, je vous demande donc si je pourrais apporter mon aide pour des tâches ou si vous aviez besoin peut-être de spotlight ou de liens interwikis ou d'autre demandes similaires. Merci d'avance pour votre réponse et n'oubliez pas que nous sommes toujours disponible sur le Wiki des communautés. Gguigui1 (discussion) décembre 17, 2014 à 07:54 (UTC) On a modifié la page Brion -_- tu ne peux faire quelque chose ? ^^' Koogers17 (discussion) avril 25, 2015 à 21:23 (UTC) wolfyyyy !!! Catastrophe !!! J'ai rendu Darky admin sans faire expres !!! Please,demets la de ses fonctions !!! Jolsma Bonsoir ! Ok, merci beaucoup ! Par contre, en quoi ils consistent ? Bonne soirée à toi aussi ! Koogers17 (discussion) mai 25, 2015 à 21:23 (UTC) Oh là là c'est compliqué tout ça xD Hmmmm je pense avoir à peu près compris. Merci beaucoup ! Koogers17 (discussion) mai 26, 2015 à 20:47 (UTC) Amélioration du Wiki et blabla ^^ Salut Wolf ^^ ! Je t'envoie un message pour te suggérer de venir sur le tchat pour que je te parle de petite d’amélioration pour ce Wiki, j'ai des petites idées :) Je ne sais pas si tu as vus le topic que j'ai fais (comme le lien que je t'ai mis ne marche pas, le topic s'appelle "Un nouveau Hunter ^^") :p Et je voulais aussi te demander si cela ne te dérange pas, pourquoi tu as quitter OPE, c'est suite à ton conflit avec Seo' ? Quand tu as été rétrograder je crois ;) Merci et byye Luffy300 (discussion) juin 2, 2015 à 18:57 (UTC) Salut, Tkt tu peux me répondre ou tu veux ^^ Ha ok, alors je vais parler de mes idées après la refonte (c'est peut être les mêmes que vous :p). Ok pas de souci, et pourquoi je dois pas faire ce smiley : ";)" (c'est vrai qu'il était mal placé, dsl ) ? O_o Je veux pas fouiner dans tes affaires, je voulais juste savoir pourquoi t'es parti parce que c'était bien quand t'était là (je mets pas ce smiley : ";)", pourtant il allais bien avec la phrase xD). Luffy300 (discussion) juin 14, 2015 à 12:05 (UTC) Ha ok, moi je ne la connais pas assez pour débattre sur elle. Bon en tout cas, j'espère que tu vas bien t'épanouir sur ce wiki ^^ Merci pour l’explication :) Byye Luffy300 (discussion) juin 18, 2015 à 11:31 (UTC) Tchat Hey Loup, faudrait j'te parles, envoie moi un message quand tu peux faire un tour sur le tchat :) juin 7, 2015 à 15:47 (UTC) bonjour je suis nouveau et mon but c'est d'etre modérateur Joyeux Anniversaire,Wolfy ^-^! Hey ! Joyeux anniversaire 8D !!!! Pour l'occasion,cadeau >w< ! http://www.hapshack.com/images/HnTEc.jpg J'espère que ça te plait >.< ! Happy Birthday WolfIce 17/07 Bon anniversaire Wolfy !!! Voilà ton cadeau, je l'ai fait avec l'aide de ton chibi : http://www.hapshack.com/images/qASVl.png J'espère que ça te plaît. Que ta journée soit la meilleure de toutes !! ++ Ps- désolé, je suis inactif en ce moment. Koogers17 (discussion) juillet 17, 2015 à 15:37 (UTC) Mais de rien 8D ! Jolsma Je t'en prie :) Ps- oui, c'est vrai, mais je suis censé être active sur le tchat, alors désolée quand même. Koogers17 (discussion) juillet 19, 2015 à 08:03 (UTC) c'fait yooop wolf, c'fait, et cimer ! Profil Think D. Solucer Discussion Bonjour à vous je suis nouveau FairyLightning77 décembre 16, 2015 à 19:02 (UTC) Je lui enlèverai dès que je le verrai ^^ Jolsma février 19, 2016 à 13:42 (UTC) Pyon hein ... Mmwai ... Elle est plutôt cool mais perso j'ai du mal à la cernerNighthunter99 (discussion) novembre 6, 2016 à 21:16 (UTC) tout d'abord salut Wolfice, j'ai une question pour toi! Je vois que dans ta contribution à la page hunterpedia Meruem, tu parles de philosophie (Aristocratie) et de doctrine, donc ma question est : es-tu un ancien ou actuel littéraire? car en général les personnes maîtrisant le mieux les sujets de philosophie sont ceux qui ont fait des études littéraires! j'attend impatiemment ta réponse et contribution! Blackagami (discussion) avril 16, 2017 à 11:02 (UTC)Blackgami.